Geeky Girl Gone Cool
by ironicallyScrewed
Summary: You where just a nerdy girl. He was just a cool guy… who had his eye on you. One day he asks you to come over and tutor him. But there isn't much teaching going on at all. Only the makings of both a new cool girl, and an ironically cool new couple. (Dave x Reader)


You sighed as you put your books back in your locker.  
One more day with those morons and you might snap!  
You slammed your locker and started in the direction of your final class, when you bumped into somebody. Somebody tall, blond and wore 'cool' sunglasses.  
"Hey _First_Name_, wassup?" He greeted.  
You sighed. "Listen Dave, I haven't got time for this, I have to get to class."  
Dave gave a fake puppy dog face. "Awww, really? I needed you to help me with something."  
"Well I'll have you know that I won't do your homework Dave." You clarrified.  
"That's cool. 'Cause, uh, I actually need you to tutor me…" he said awkwardly.  
You chuckled at this and smiled. You'd never turn down a study date with Dave- you kinda liked him… "Sure. Your place at three?"  
"Sure." He nodded and gave you a small lopsided grin.  
He handed you his adress and scooted off with a "see ya at three geek girl."  
*At three o'clock*  
You knocked on the door to Dave's apartment and waited for him to open it.  
Not even a minute later the door opened and Dave motioned for you to come in. "Hello geek girl, and welcome to our humble home." He greeted jokingly.  
You stuck your tongue out and walked inside.  
Dave shut the door and turned around. "Gah! _First_Name_! Watch out for Lil'-!"  
Before he could finish his sentence you tripped over something and fell into a face plant.  
"…Cal…" He finished weakly.  
You sat up and turned to look at what you tripped over and you saw THE CREEPIEST THING IN EXSISTANCE. OH GOG, WHY IS THIS THING REAL? IT WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING!  
You backed away from the long limbed puppet, whose head was twisted around to stare at you.  
"Dave, what the fuck is that..?" You asked, curling into a ball and leaning onto a pile of something soft.  
"This is Lil' Cal." He explained, picking him up. "He's a cool dude."  
No. No, he's an absolutely terrifying dude.  
"And your leaning on a pile of Smuppets."  
You slowly turned, only to be staring a red smuppet, right in the eyes.  
"AGH!" You screamed, jumping away from the pile of creepy smuppets.  
You scrambled over to Dave and hugged him, burrying your face in his chest.  
"Fuck your house is scary!" You whimpered.  
You heard him chuckle.  
"Oh shut up." You whined.  
He chuckled again, and you felt him stroke your head in a calming maner.  
You pulled away from the hug at that, a little creeped out.  
"Allright, let's just get to work. Where am I tutoring you?" You asked.  
"Living room." He said simply.  
You nodded and made your way into the living room, clearing the couch of smuppets before sitting.  
Dave sat beside you, and you two looked at each other expectantly.  
"…So.. what subject do you need help with?" You asked awkwardly.  
He blushed and looked away.  
"Dave?"  
"S… mn…."  
"What?"  
He turned and looked at you in the eye. No really, you where eye to eye. His glasses where off.  
You stared, entranced, into his magnificent red orbs.  
But you where snaped out of it when something soft was pressed against your lips.  
It took you a minute to figure out what it was, and out of instinct you pulled away.  
Dave's face was red and he stared down at his cool shoes.  
"I-I'm sorry _First_Name_ it's just that i've kinda liked you for a while and I felt like this'd be a good time to say it… but I understand if you don't feel the same way..!"  
You stared at him for a moment, your own face red. "Dave… I like you to…" You whispered before leaning in to kiss him.  
Your fingers entangled with Dave's golden locks, and his large hands rested on the sides of your face.  
He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You never thought that he'd be so polite when kissing- most of his ex's said he was rough.  
You parted your lips slightly, but before he could slip his tongue into your mouth, your tongue darted into his mouth.  
You wanted dominance in this kiss, and after a bit of a tongue battle you got it.  
You explored every inch of the saliva filled cavern, making sure no place was left un-touched.  
You smiled into the kiss when you where finished, and retreated your tongue into your own mouth.  
Dave took that oprotunity to explore your mouth now, his tongue dancing and licking.  
You let out a small moan into the kiss, and Dave smirked slightly.  
The two of you broke apart to take a small breather. Stupid need of oxygen…  
Dave took this oprotunity to take your shirt off- with a little help from you of course.  
After that you went straight back to making out.  
Slowly you where laid down on the couch, and Dave had his arms on either side of you to keep him up.  
You gasped when you felt a hand grope your boob, and begin kneading it.  
When you realized it was just Dave, you let out a breathy moan.  
He kneaded your breasts while you to kissed, switching between the two mounds.  
"Mmm…"  
Dave pulled away for a breath, and you took that chance and pulled his shirt off.  
"Now we're even!" You grinned.  
"Not quite…" Dave chuckled, looking at your chest where your bra still remained, covering your boobs.  
You looked down at the _Color_ fabric and then back up at Dave, who was smiling.  
You huffed. "Fine…"  
With that you reached behind you and un-clipped your bra, letting it fall off.  
You immediatly flushed and crossed your arms to hide your chest, embarrased.  
Dave reached over and pulled your arms away, and held them there.  
"Hey _First_Name_, there's nothing to be embarrased about. You're beautiful." He said with a lopsided grin.  
You blushed and returned Dave's smile. "Thanks.."  
"No problemo geeky girl! Now how's about you show me your thanks with a kiss." He said eagerly.  
You giggled and leaned in, kissing him.  
And of course this triggered the make out session to re-commence.  
Slowly Dave moved his kisses down your jaw line and onto your neck.  
He kissed around your neck until you gasped- and he knew he had found your soft spot.  
He then proceeded to suck and nibble on that spot, leaving a large love-bite.  
After that he slowly moved even further down, until he reached your breasts.  
You then began to knead on one while sucking on the nipple of the other.  
You let out plenty of moans and breathy calls of his name.  
This went on for a while- a switch of breasts about halfway through.  
He then proceeded to move downwards, leaving a trail of saliva down your stomach.  
He grinned as he watched you writhe and mewl, wanting him back on your breasts.  
He, of course, had other plans on pleasing you.  
He hooked his fingers on the top of your bottoms and slowly lowered them.  
With your help he pulled them completely off and tossed them to the side, where they landed on the coffee table.  
Dave proceeded to move up a bit, stretching his neck somewhat to kiss you.  
One of his hands moved to rub your inner thigh, his hand cold in comparrison to your body heat.  
A shiver both of the sudden cold and a little pleasure ran up your spine, causing you to let out a little 'mm!'  
Dave kissed you continuously, pulling away now and again for the both of you to get air.  
Slowly his hand moved up and towards your panties.  
The closer he got, the more you wanted it.  
Dave pulled away from kissing you, his hand movement stoping right before reaching your already soaked panties.  
He looked down at you through half-lided eyes that where filled with lust.  
"Are you sure about this _First_Name_? If we go any further I'm not gonna stop.." He whispered huskily.  
You looked straight back at him and squirmed a bit.  
This _was_ your first time. And he had your first kiss… but where you really sure he loved you? Or was he just going to go around bragging that he got the geeky girl to sleep with him?  
You took a breath and sat up. He leaned and moved back so you could do so.  
You leaned forward and gently kissed Dave, pulling away after a few seconds, your forheads resting together.  
"Dave, I love you.." You whispered. "If you love me too…. then I'm 100% sure.."  
Silence reigned for a few moments.  
You bit your lip, worried that Dave was lieing when he had said he liked you. Or maybe love was to strong..  
"I love you _First_Name_." He whispered.  
You scooted onto his lap and placed your arms around his neck. His arms slithered around your waist.  
"..So.. why am I the only one in my underwear?" You smirked.  
Dave rolled his eyes.  
You moved down and wiggled Dave's jeans down to his ankles, where he helped you get them off completely and toss them over the couch.  
As your eyes travelled up his legs, they landed on the tent in Dave's boxers.  
Your face flushed at the thought that you made that happen.  
You stared a while before looking up at a smirking Dave.  
Your blush darkened and your gaze returned to the tent.  
You had.. never seen a penis before and you where actually quite curious...  
Your hands gripped the elastic and took a breath before yanking the boxers down quickly.  
When you looked at his crotch: there it was.  
It stood tall and hard.  
You admired it for a few moments.  
Curious, you reached out and gripped it tightly.  
Dave grunted as you did so.  
You smirked lightly.  
You started moving your hand up and down the genetalia.  
Dave let out grunts and moans as you did so. You where glad you where pleasing him.  
After a while you became curious as to what it would... _taste_ like.  
You leaned forward and latched your mouth onto the tip.  
You licked along the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum.  
You moved down, trying to take as much of Dave's dick as you could inside your mouth.  
You got most of it surprisingly. Appearantly you had no gag reflex.  
You sucked on it, swirling your tongue around it.  
Dave moaned and gripped your hair, holding himself back from pushing your head forward.  
You bobed your head back and forth, sucking on the Strider like a lollipop.  
"Ugh.. F-fuck _F-First_Name_.. i-is this your first time..?" Dave groaned.  
You attempted to respond with a 'yes' but with a certain part of a Strider in your mouth it came out mostly as a hum.  
He moaned at that. God you where good..  
You continued your little bit of sucking and licking.  
After a while, Dave moaned out: "F-Fuck _F-First_Name_, I.. I think I'm gonna-!"  
You tried to pull away but the salty, sticky, white liquid splattered all over your face and trailed down your neck and some of your chest. Also some got in your mouth, and a fair amount clung to your hair.  
"Oh jegus- I'm sorry _First_Na-!"  
"No problem."  
You smirked and licked your lips where some had made it's way. You swallowed it, along with what was inside your mouth.  
"Mmm.." You moaned.  
Surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as you thought it would.  
And damn, for a first timer geeky girl you where _sexy_.  
You proceeded to whipe away most of the rest of the load, licking it off your hand.  
"Oh fuck you're sexy." Dave growled.  
"And your easy to please!" You teased.  
Dave frowned. "Well let's see how fast you are compared to me."  
You thought for a moment- and then climbed onto Dave's lap.  
You began moving your hips- side to side, around and around.  
You where grinding frontwards.  
Not to long after you started you could feel Dave already hard again.  
You moaned as you felt his erection being ground into your heat through your panties.  
Oh gog did it feel good.  
This continued for a while, before both of you had had enough of the teasing.  
"Oh fuck Dave, just do me already!" You hissed, slipping off of his lap.  
He chuckled and moved you so you where laying down.  
He then proceeded to slide off your now soaked panties.  
"Somebodies excited." He snickered.  
You rolled your eyes as he tossed the wet things on top of his own underwear.  
You lay there and spread your legs wide, wanting him to hurry up and be inside you.  
"You're a vrigin right?"  
You nodded.  
"Right. Now just let me get a-"  
You grabbed his face and stared him straight in the eyes.  
"Screw condoms Dave. I want you inside me _now_. And I want it to be you not covered by anything." You hissed.  
"Woh! Are you at least on the pill?" He exclaimed.  
He was so cautious, and it was actually bugging you.  
You sat up and shoved him so he was laying on the couch.  
You moved so that you where positioned over his length.  
As soon as you where sure, you lowered yourself down.  
You bit your lip as he slowly entered.  
Oh fuck, he was so big.. well, bigger then you had thought he'd be at least.  
You sat there, biting your lip as your virginal wall was broken.  
Soon enough, you experimentaly moved yourself, causing you to moan.  
You moved yourself around like this for a while, before starting to move up and down.  
Oh fuck.. you had to go faster.. harder...  
Soon you where slamming yourself onto him, moaning or groaning with each slam, which was coming in a rythmic pattern.  
But this wasn't good enough for you, and you knew Dave could go faster if he was topping, so you reluctantly flipped so he was on top.  
He began moving at a slower pace, having to pick up speed.  
"Fuck.. harder.. faster.. come on Dave! Ugh!" You moaned.  
You where met with the moans of Dave which consisted of: "Oh _First_Name_… So tight! Ungh!"  
When Dave had been ramming into you as fast as he could for a while, he finally shouted: "Oh fuck! _First_Name_ I'm gonna-!"  
He tried to pull out but you held him still. You wanted him to fill you up; for his baby seed to drip out of you.  
He ejaculated and pulled out when you let him, his seed flowing out after him and possibly staining the couch.  
It didn't really matter that he came inside you; you where on birth control and your time had just passed, so you where probably good.  
But you still hadn't cum once. You where one tough cookie.  
You pouted at Dave. He had cum twice and you not even once.  
In fact- he hadn't even hit your g-spot once!  
But he looked tired.  
"Guess I'll just have to finish the job myself." You smirked.  
He raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.  
You slowly reached down to your folds with both hands.  
You where gonna put on a show for Dave.  
You took two of your fingers and inserted them into your heat, while your other hand searched for your clit.  
You pumped in and out of yourself, all the while sort of searching for both your g-spot and clit.  
And you happened to find them at the same time.  
You shivered with the sudden combined pleasure.  
You pumped your fingers quickly, being sure to hit the same spot over again while rubbing your clit.  
With the combination of the two it wasn't long before you came. The clear, scentless liquid hitting Dave.  
You sighed and cuddled up to the cool kid, who covered you two in a random blanket.  
"So are we together now?"  
"Yup. A cool guy and a geeky girl gone cool. What an ironic and cool couple."  
"Ha ha. Love you Strider."  
"Love you too _Last_Name_."

[EXTENDED ENDING]  
Dirk opened the door and walked inside.  
"Yo! I'm home!"  
When he got no response he walked into the living room where he saw Dave sleeping with some girl.  
And by the looks of it; this one was different.  
"So is this the geeky girl you where gonna turn cool? Well, you have success bro" He smirked.


End file.
